connor_and_joshs_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Game
This game will probably be the best thing ever conceived. It is a 3D open-world RPG game that resembles a cross between Skyrim and Dark Souls . The player takes on the persona of a young inhabitant of Elsewhere, a land where magic is utilized as the main form of technology. Unknowingly to the inhabitants of Elsewhere, the aftermath of the Manifestation Crisis, an attempt to harness the power of a raw energy called Potential, causes The Great Collapse, a collision of the timeline of Elsewhere's universe with a similar universe. In this universe, Elsewhere's counterpart is a land called Here where machinery and tools are the main form of technology. The Great Collapse sees life from Elsewhere begin cease existence in its universe and materialize in Here. The player is one of the first to appear in Here during The Night of Whispers, when the first transfer of life from Elsewhere to Here took place. After escaping the clutches of an unwelcoming local village, the player sets off into the world of Here to uncover the mysteries of Potential and The Great Collapse before the collision of the timelines result in one in which Here is a land where there is no life. Plot Outline Write the first section of your page here. Mechanics This game is very detailed in terms of mechanics. Here is a summary of the mechanics of a variety of aspects of the game. 'Stats and Attributes' The three stats used are health, mana and stamina. Health is what keeps you alive, and health going down to 0 results in death. Once health gets low, the player becomes weaker, moving slower and using up stamina much faster. Mana is used for spells. Stamina is used for strong attacks, parrying, blocking and running. It is depleted faster the lower health is, as already stated, faster still when overencumbered. One of these three can be slightly increased using a stat point upon levelling up. There are eight attributes used in the game: *Strength: increases physical damage *Vitality: increases physical defense and max health *Intellect: increases magic damage and max mana *Willpower: increases magic defense, subjugation *Endurance: increases stamina and lessens the effects of low health *Luck: increases critical hit and dodge rates, as well as the odds of rare events occurring *Charisma: increases the effect the player has on others, including people and pets *Dexterity: increases attack speed, dodge rate and parry rate, and slightly increases movement speed Classes, elemental affinities and equipment all have a great effect on these attributes. Experience points are used for levelling up. Upon leveling up, the player receives 1 stat point, 3 attribute points, 1 skill point and 1 life skill point. Each attribute can only be leveled once per level up. 'Classes' The class system is very extensive. The player starts off as the pre-base class, Villager, and once the tutorial sequences are over, the player is then of the base class, Adventurer. In the menu, the player can see the next level of classes available. Classes have a wide range of effects in and out of combat. Each class has prerequisites which can include classes of a certain level, skills of certain levels, or elemental affinities of certain levels. Upon leveling up, the player receives a class point which can be used to increase the level of a class and increase the effects of the class. Multi-classing is possible, however the added class path would have to start again at Adventurer. 'Items' The items that the player hold are kept in their Displacement Pouch. 'Equipment' The player has many equipment slots. The player has a weight limit and can only equip that much weight at any given time. Most equipment will display unknown values and effects until they've been appraised. The following slots are available: *Head *2 neck slots *Belt *Secondary weapon slot *Cloak *Wings For the following, there are separate left and right slots: *Shoulder *Arm *Glove *Primary weapon slot *Leg *Boots *8 ring slots (16 for both hands) All equipment can be refined, enchanted and embedded with gems, and most common equipment can be crafted using components found throughout the world. There are many equipment sets and even more unique equipment pieces. Each type of equipment has different effects on the user. These effects can affect the player's stats, attributes, damage dealt, damage received and status effects. The effects of equipment are extremely varied. 'Magic' Magic is harnessed via the inscription of runes on staves or the body. Staves can be crafted from woods (oak, yew, everoak, birch, entroot) which all have different rune capacities. Each rune has a rune capacity; for example, more powerful spells will have higher rune capacities. As well, certain runes have minimum wood requirements; more powerful spells will require more powerful and/or magical wood, and if used on staves of lower quality, it will consume the staff. Inscription requires special inscription components. Each inscription requires a complete set of these inscription components, and each rune has a level of complexity. If a lower level mage attempts to inscribe a high level rune on a staff, it will result in a low quality inscription. For example, if only 80% correctly inscribed, the spell will function 80% of the time, and 20% of the time will have adverse effects. The different schools of magic: *Anima: of the mind *Restoration *Conjuration: conjuring, necromancy *Cursing *Devastation: (read: destruction) All schools of magic will be available at the base mage class, however more advanced magic of a particular school will be available to scholars of that specific school. Some classes encompass multiple schools (Cleric: physiological magic includes Anima and Restoration). 'Elemental Affinity' There are four basic elements that a player can attune themselves to in order to unlock passive and active skills: air, water, fire and earth. As they become more attuned to their element, the elemental affinity can be be leveled up to more specialized elemental affinities (e.g. fire to lightning). Affinity to a certain element is increased by using equipment that have enchantments or gems that promote a certain element and by making decisions characteristic of a certain element. *Fire **Magma **Inferno **Lightning **Thunder *Air **Breeze **Hurricane **Storm **Mirage **Tempest *Water **Typhoon **Ice *Earth **Mineral **Tectonic **Volcanic **Igneous **Sand **Glass **Geode Once the player is a high enough level in a certain elemental affinity, low-level monsters of that elemental affinity will no longer initiate combat. Travel The world map can be accessed via the menu at any point. Only areas that have been explored have details drawn in, such as mountain ranges, and only major locations (larger towns, etc.) are located on the map by default. Fast travel can only be used on these major locations - all other areas must be explored on foot. The player can add their own icons to areas they discover, marking locations of caves and other areas of interest. These icons can have notes, such as, "come back with arrows," or "stay away from here." 'Quests' There are so many discoveries that can be found via quests, however you must set off on them on your own. NPCs can be spoken to and books can be read that will give hints of something worth investigating (e.g. "I came across a most strange statue just East of here the other day ..."). Open up your quest journal to make notes and mark your own objectives off when you complete them. The main story objectives will be made automatically in the quest journal. Some letters and book pages can be automatically transcribed into your quest journal. The dialogue of NPCs can be reread in the activity log.